


Sunday

by garciraki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garciraki/pseuds/garciraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C-could you maybe sit on my f-face?"</p>
<p>Fill for SASO2016 Bonus Round 1: Memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

In the end, Hitoka decides to attend a different university. They're not too far apart, just on opposite sides of Tokyo, but it's far away enough from Kiyoko. It's not as if Hitoka doesn't _want_ to spend as much time with her as possible, but she's not confident that she'd be able to keep up with her studies if she did. Their visits are enough, more than enough.

Hitoka sits at Kiyoko's kitchen table, like she does every other Sunday afternoon. She stirs her coffee clockwise, then counterclockwise, as the four (always four) cubes of sugar slowly dissolve. Kiyoko is saying something, something about her chemistry lab, but that's all she hears. That's all she can hear, with the sunlight streaming gently through the open window, playing across the blue of her eyes. That's all she can hear, with the way that she daintily pats her soft, soft lips with a napkin when she sets her tea down. That's all she can hear, with her slim fingers slipping through her lustrous hair, skimming across the creamy skin of her neck.

Hitoka sits on Kiyoko's couch, like she does every other Sunday evening, as she slips her hand under the soft material of Kiyoko's top, like she does every other Sunday evening. She slides her lips against Kiyoko's, languid and lazy, comfortable after years of repetition. Even so, it still feels new every time, as she slides her hand back down her back, pressing against the warmth of her smooth skin. Kiyoko is wearing stockings, like she has since she started university, but Hitoka still revels in the feeling as she skims her fingers against the fabric of her skirt down to the tantalizing strip of her exposed thigh.

She drags her fingertips against the hem of her stockings, snapping them back and watching Kiyoko's creamy skin smart cherry red. Hitoka pulls back, biting her lip, a half seductive, half nervous gesture.

"Hitoka-chan?"

Kiyoko always looks beautiful, but there's something about the way she looks now, with her normally immaculate hair all disheveled, with her lips red and swollen and the evening light reflecting off her glazed eyes, that just completely takes Hitoka's breath away. She might actually have stopped breathing, since Kiyoko's eyes are starting to become lucid with concern. Hitoka hastily clears her throat.

"K-Kiyoko-san, can I ask you something?" She inclines her head slightly, waiting for Hitoka to continue.

"C-could you maybe sit on my f-face?"

The silence stretches on. For ten seconds or ten minutes, Hitoka couldn't have been sure. After what seemed to be an agonizingly long wait, Kiyoko tilted her head. "If you're sure that this is what you want."

Hitoka nods feverishly, not trusting herself to speak without stumbling. Satisfied, Kiyoko hooks her thumbs into her waistband and slowly pushes down her skirt and panties. As she reaches the tops of her stockings, she starts to slip her fingers beneath the hems when Hitoka suddenly clears her throat again.

"Could you m-maybe also leave your stockings on?" Hitoka looks, determined, at literally everywhere besides Kiyoko, a dangerous flush creeping down her chest. She whips her head around at the sound of radiant laughter tumbling into dainty giggles. Kiyoko quickly leans forward and presses an affectionate kiss to Hitoka's forehead before neatly taking off and folding her skirt. "Perhaps this will be more comfortable if we move to the bed?"

Hitoka follows behind her and desperately hopes that her muscle memory will safely take her to the bedroom. She can't tear her eyes away from where the angular hem of her top sways against the roundness of her hips. She can't help but be mesmerized by the gap between her perfect bottom and the black of her stockings.

Kiyoko sits primly at the edge of her bed, gently pulling Hitoka into a slow, deep kiss before carefully letting her down on the bed. They stay for a bit like that, with Hitoka on her back and Kiyoko hovering over her. Kiyoko tilts her head questioningly, as if asking for permission. Hitoka inhales deeply and this time nods firmly, with conviction. Kiyoko smiles as she crawls up her body, pausing momentarily to caress her face.

She settles with her hips hovering over Hitoka's face, bracketing her head with soft thighs. Hitoka runs her hands up them, letting her fingertips catch momentarily on the fabric of her stockings before settling her grip on her hipbones. She inhales her heady, sweet scent, reveling at how _wet_ she is with arousal, before they've even started.

Hitoka drags her tongue up her cunt, taking in her delicious wetness before gently sucking her clit into her mouth. Kiyoko slams a hand against her mouth to muffle her sudden moans as Hitoka slides one, then two fingers to join her mouth, teasing her clit before slipping effortlessly inside of her. It's not a new sensation, but this change in angle, this novel position, make everything feel keener somehow.

Kiyoko bucks her hips involuntarily, hand flying back down to steady herself, when Hitoka curls her fingers _just_ right, but Hitoka pulls her down needily, lavishing her more thoroughly with her mouth. Kiyoko lets out a strangled mewl, desperate for more as she tries to restrain herself from just grinding down relentlessly. Hitoka obliges enthusiastically, intensifying her rhythm as she licks back up and down her folds, wetness spreading across her face and staining Kiyoko's stockings, until it's enough, becomes _too much_ , and Kiyoko comes with a cry, arching her back as Hitoka brings her through her orgasm.

As she rolls off to the side, she's not sure which one of them looks more wrecked: Kiyoko, her clothes in complete disarray, a pretty blush spreading deep down her torso, or Hitoka, breathing heavily with her face glistening with her wetness. Kiyoko pulls her back in for a deep kiss, tasting herself on Hitoka's lips before laying back down, exhausted. "If, after a few minutes," Kiyoko begins, skirting her hand down Hitoka's side, "you'd like for me to return the favor, somehow, I wouldn't be opposed."

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written smut before im setting myself on fire
> 
> [original prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3586737#cmt3586737)


End file.
